The present invention relates to a label for attachment to the surface of a container such as a food-containing can.
It is general practice to attach a label to the surface of a food-containing can or the like to indicate its name, contents, etc. In general, a large number of labels with the same indication are produced for each kind of commodity by means of printing.
When commodities are made to be used as mementoes or souvenirs for the expression of congratulations or condolences, there may be a need for labels to be provided with a particular inscription suited to the particular purpose in question. However, since labels are generally produced in large quantities by printing as described above, it is difficult in cost terms to produce labels in batches of several or several tens of one sort for each individual customer. In particular, it is not practical to print labels showing an individually selected photograph from the viewpoint of cost.